The invention relates to a floorboard, which has a carrier plate and a veneer applied to the upper side of the carrier plate, wherein the carrier plate and the veneer are connected to each other via a resin.
Floorboards with a wear layer of genuine wood are used in particular as real wood flooring or parquet floors. A method for manufacturing parquet or floorboards with a wear layer made of real wood, designated there as a top layer, is described in DE 102 45 914 A1. The top layer of real wood is thereby subjected to impregnation with thermosetting synthetic resins and the top layer impressed.
Real wood floorboards with three-layer construction and profiled joining surfaces, the so-called click system, are well-established. This allows a mechanical connection and locking along the abutting edges of the floorboards. The carrier plate is usually made of a high density fiberboard (HDF). The click connection is milled into the carrier plate. A wood veneer is laminated onto the carrier plate as a wear layer. The wood veneer may have different thicknesses. A thickness of the wood veneer of about 0.6 mm is called a real wood or veneer floor. The wear layer is at least 2.5 mm thick for a parquet floor.
The visible surface of floor panels with an upper side wear layer of real wood shows the naturalness and elegance of genuine grown wood. Accordingly, the plurality of different types of wood varies the appearance of the floorboards. Nevertheless, there is a need to enhance the appearance and possible variations of the visible surfaces of the real wood. The same applies for veneers of cork.
Preparing the veneer also requires effort. These are assembled from strips and glued or sewn to each other. In this way, one obtains a large format of the wood veneer tailored to the large format initial carrier plate. However, this preparation also requires correspondingly more effort and expense in manufacturing.
Furthermore, the wood veneers, but also cork veneers, are often amply trimmed on the side in order to tidy these up and ensure a straight side margin profile. This leads to a corresponding cutting scrap. A greater conservation of resources is desirable against this backdrop.
Furthermore, it should be noted that the edge region is particularly stressed along the side margins of the veneer. Problems can arise in the edge region, especially when using of wood veneers made from types of softwoods, both in the machining of the panels in the course of further production steps such as brushing or grinding or by abrasion during the course of intended use in a floor surface.